


Just a stupid get-even

by AerisCruent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Sort Of, so what happens after that kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: She just couldn’t remember how things were between them before Jughead Jones looked at her as if he saw her bare soul, his lips still slightly open from their kiss.





	Just a stupid get-even

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to the Riverdale fandom, but Jeronica has my soul. It's just a short drabble about how Ronnie feels after her kiss with Jughead. I really hope you like it :))

It was just a stupid, tipsy, funny get-even for Archie and Betty to see. It was supposed to be just that, and nothing else. And first, it was just that: Jughead’s soft lips against her own didn’t make her tremble to her core or wanting to melt into his arms. She even half-smiled into the kiss, because she found the idea hilarious, and she wished she could she Archie’s and Betty’s face right now.

And when she ended the kiss, she turned around to see them, and she was right, they were staring jaw-dropped. “And now we’re even.” She laughed.

But when Veronica looked back at Jughead, she found him staring at her still, like they were the only people around, like his girlfriend and her boyfriend wasn’t sitting beside them. He looked at her, he really looked at her as he had not before, as if he was seeing her for the very first time, and this strange look on his face made her smile disappear. She became aware how his hand found its place on her waist, and that he hasn’t let go since.

It was only a second or two, before he looked away and moved to take place beside Archie, but for Ronnie, it felt like the time just stopped.

Since then, she just couldn’t remember how things were between them before Jughead Jones looked at her as if he saw her bare soul, his lips still slightly open from their kiss. 

She tried to ignore him, only talking to Betty or Archie when they were sitting at Pop’s, but that felt so awfully awkward, so then she tried her best to involve Jughead into the conversations, asking questions, his opinion, anything. Betty and Archie didn’t seem to notice anything weird, but Jughead frowned in confusion, when he had to answer who knows how many questions in a row like in an interrogation, and Ronnie knew she messed up.

How many words did they spoke to each other in one day on average? How often was she supposed to glance at him in a conversation? Was she supposed to call Jughead after she called Archie and then Betty, even if he’s deeply involved?

Veronica Lodge wasn’t an over-thinker when it came to boys, but well, Veronica Lodge has never kissed her best friend’s boyfriend, who was supposed to be her friend, but who she never really shared any deep bond with, either. How was she supposed to act, when he looked at her in a way that made her heart beat faster every time she thought about it?

She loved Archie, she was sure of it. But the truth was, she longed to see that raw look on Jughead’s face again, when he wasn’t wearing his hat, or his shirt for that matter, when his hair was wet, and she just kissed him. She searched for that look every time they met since that night, and every time, Jughead seemed like nothing ever happened between them, and it hurt her in a way she couldn’t explain.

Well, it was nothing, it was supposed to be nothing. Just a stupid get-even, right?

(Veronica searched for that look on his face every time they met, but if she turned around only one time when they parted ways, she would’ve seen it: Jughead stealing a glance at her over his shoulder, every time she walked away.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this little fic, please leave feedback, I'd really appreciate that :))


End file.
